24 Day Ten, Kim Goes Missing
by JackBauer3
Summary: Jack's Daughter Goes missing And he Goes Looking For, He Has Not Seen Her For A While


Day Ten, Kim Has Gone Missing

1pm-2pm

Jack goes over to see Kim, when he gets there he noticed that her door is wide open, he goes inside and see that her home been turn upside down, he gets down on his knee and pull his gun out and shouts for Kim, "KIM, KIM YOU OK" but there was no respond, he goes in to look for Kim, but Kim was nowhere to been seen.

1:05pm

He comes out of Kim's home and gets in his car, and heads towards C.T.U, on the way he calls Chase, Chase answer his phone Chase "hello Chase Edmunds" Jack "Chase Jack Bauer" Chase "hi Jack you ok" Jack "no Kim has gone missing and I need your help, can you get to C.T.U please" Chase " yeah sure Jack".

1:20pm

Chase and Chloe turn up at C.T.U Chloe "hi Jack how things" Jack "not good Chloe Kim has gone missing, I have not seen her for a while, normally she comes over to see me or ring's me for a chat, but she hasn't for the past week or so, so I thought I go over and see what's going on and when I get there her door is wide open and her place has been turn upside down" Chloe "I wandered where she was cause she has not been in to work for a long time.

1:30pm

Chloe's phone ring's she answer the phone Chloe "hello C.T.U Chloe speaking ok I just get him for you, Jack it's the president on the phone" Jack "ok can you put it through to my office please Chloe" Chloe "ok Jack will do", Jack "Chloe can you check Kim's Computer and see if she has any e-mail's from any one please" Chloe "ok Jack will do" Jack "Chase can you check Kim's diary please and see who was the last person she seen or spoke to on the phone, plus ring any friends of hers to please ok" Chase "ok Jack will do", Jack goes up to his office to take the phone call Jack "hello Mrs president" President "hello Jack I heard that your daughter Kim gone missing" Jack "that's right Mrs President she has" President "is there any think I can do Jack" Jack "no thank you Mrs President" President "ok Jack will be thinking of you and hope you find her soon ok" Jack "ok thank you Mrs President, bye Mrs President" President "bye Jack, Jack put's the phone down after speaking to the president.

1:40pm

Chloe goes up to Jack's office; she knocks on his office door, Chloe "Jack I can't get in to Kim's computer I think she has change the pass word on her computer again Jack" Jack "ok Chloe try Teri then" Chloe "ok Jack will do" Chase "Jack I just got off the phone talking to a Karen Smith a friend of Kim's, she said she saw Kim last month but not for long though cause she said she had a phone call from a man" Jack "what was his name did she say" Chase "no Jack she did not sorry mate" Jack " ok never mind, can you get me her address please and I go over there and talk to her myself" Chase "ok Jack will do.

1:45pm

Jack is on his way to see Karen Smith house, on the way Jack's phone rings, Jack "hello Jack Bauer" Tony "hello Jack" Jack "Tony is that you" Tony "yeah it is" Jack "but It can't be cause I saw you get killed" Tony "no Jack you thought you saw me get killed" Jack "but are you ok though" Tony "yeah I'm fine thanks, how are you Jack and how is Kim to" Jack "I'm ok thanks, but not sure bout Kim though cause she has gone missing" Tony "is there any think I can do Jack" Jack "yes please could you come back to C.T.U and help Chloe and Chase out please" Tony "Yeah sure Jack, can I have a update on going on then please" Jack "yeah sure, Chloe is looking on Kim's computer to see if she has any e-mails and Chase is looking in Kim's dairy and ringing Kim's friends lucky enough a friend of Kim's saw Kim last month and I'm on my way to see her now" Tony "ok Jack I'll get down to C.T.U now ok" Jack "thanks Tony" Tony "your welcome Jack" Jack "ok Tony see you back at C.T.U then bye Tony" Jack hangs up the phone.

1:50

Jack arrives at Karen Smith's house, he gets out of his car and goes over to her door, he knocks on her door Karen" hello" Jack "Jack Bauer C.T.U can you open the door please Karen" Karen "hang on a min then Jack", Karen goes over to open the door for Jack, Jack "hello Karen how are you and the family" Karen "fine thanks Jack, how are you and Kim, I'm so sorry to hear bout Teri though" Jack "that's ok, I don't know how Kim is you see I have not seen her for a while, but you have haven't you Karen" Karen "yes Jack I did I saw her last month but not for long as I told one of your team member on the phone earlier" Jack "ok but what I want to know is who was she talking to on the phone" Karen "I don't know Jack" Jack "but you must know cause you and Kim have been friends since school day's" Karen "as I told you Jack I don't know" Jack "but you must know", Jack is getting angry and starts shouting and Karen Jack "NOW YOU KNOW WHO KIM WAS TALKING TO ON THE PHONE, TELL ME NOW" Karen "no good shouting at me Jack cause I will keep telling you the same answer" Jack "DON'T YOU GO ANY WHERE CAUSE I HAVE NOT FINISH WITH YOU OK" Jack comes out of Karen's house and slammed the door.

1:58 1:59 2:00


End file.
